Amalgam
Amalgams are units hybridized with Sentient technology, developed by Alad V to be used as weapons for the Sentients. Corpus Amalgams *Amalgam Alkonosts are Crewmen fully converted into Sentient. They are able to grab their fellow Crewmen and inject enhancers into their brain, increasing their damage and durability in the process. *Amalgam Heqet are sniper units that can create Spectralyst copies of their enemies. They are equipped with the sniper rifle. *Amalgam Kucumatz are drones that can alternate between rapid fire projectiles and a highly damaging laser. *Amalgam Machinists can deploy a rapidly pulsing area of effect which heals them, and can deploy Amalgam Ospreys. They wield pistols. *Amalgam MOAs can shift themselves out of phase, allowing them to regenerate large chunks of health. *Amalgam Ospreys can create Spectralyst copies of their allies. *Amalgam Satyrs are biped MOAs with two pairs of legs. Depending on which they stand on they act as either melee or ranged units. Sentient Amalgams All Corpus Amalgam units, with the exception of the Alkonost and the Osprey, have variants that can be encountered in hidden rooms or rarely in the field. They count as part of the Sentient faction and will therefore attack Corpus units. These variants act slightly different from their normal counterparts. *Amalgam Arca Heqet wield an hammer instead of sniper rifles. *Amalgam Arca Kucumatz have their repeater turrets replaced with an . *Amalgam Cinder Machinists lack the ability to deploy Amalgam Ospreys, and are equipped with a flamethrower instead of the Cyanex. *Amalgam Phase MOA gain the ability to throw energy spheres. *Amalgam Swarm Satyrs have their ranged weapon enhanced to homing projectiles. Demolysts Demolysts are a special variant of Amalgams that appear in the Disruption game mode on Ganymede, Jupiter. They spawn once a conduit objective has been triggered, and rush in to destroy them. They emit a loud sound, and once close enough are given a red marker. They will immediately beeline for any active conduit and once close enough they will begin to channel and self-destruct, destroying the conduit. Demolysts occasionally pulse out a red aura that quickly disappears, dispelling and disabling abilities similar to a Nullifier Crewman's shield but without duration/persistence and in red energy color. Demolysts are immune and susceptible towards the following abilities (list may not be comprehensive): *'Immunity' **Confusion ( 's , procs, etc.) **Knockback and knockdown ( 's , melee slams, bullet jumping, / , augment , etc.) **Disarms ( 's , 's , etc.) **Stuns ( 's , 's , 's ) **Ability suspensions, like 's , 's , 's . ** 's , and . ** 's . ** 's finisher from 's augment . *'Susceptible' **Slowdown ( 's , 's , 's ) **Barricades, such as ' , will block their movement. **Entangle, such as 's & 's attack posture. ** 's grab while in can pull the demolysts. **Teleports, such as 's . **Damaging abilities like 's and 's . **Arcane suspension, such as & . **Sleep, such as 's , 's , and the Aero Mod Set. However, it does not work with 's . Wolf of Saturn Six & Saturn Six Fugitive The Wolf of Saturn Six and his Saturn Six Fugitives are assassins who were introduced on Nightwave, Series 1. The Wolf, formerly a Grineer rogue criminal who escaped from the Saturn Six Max-Pen prison, started to actively pursue the Tenno with his pack. As shown on the fourth diorama, the Wolf and his pack were lured in a trap by Alad V, who injected them with "Sentient juices" turning them into a much more powerful and fearsome opponent. However, the fifth diorama shows the Wolf breaking free from Alad V's clutches. Currently, they are the only Amalgam units not created by hybridizing a Corpus. Notes *Demolysts, when their shields are up, are immune to any status procs, and any damage over time effects such as and procs affecting them while their shield is depleted will be erased when the shield regenerates a little bit. *Amalgams's shield function similarly to Demolyst's, but will still allow crowd control-related status procs from affecting it such as , or . Damage over time related status procs will not be accounted for. *Amalgams do not spawn on Themisto, Jupiter, Alad V's and Zanuka's Assassination node, due to the Amalgam Project being the successor to the Zanuka Project. Trivia *Amalgam is short for Amalgamation, which is the process of combining or uniting multiple entities into one form. *Chronologically, the first Amalgam introduced was Ballas during the events of Chimera Prologue, transformed into an Orokin-Sentient hybrid. The next set of Amalgams, and where the term first originated, came into play during Nightwave Series 1 where the Grineer Saturn Six Fugitives and Wolf of Saturn Six were transformed into "Amalgam Dogs" by Alad V. *The and , as well as the Orb Mother combat platforms, are Corpus made weapons integrated with Sentient technology. However, these are not considered Amalgams, as they were created under Nef Anyo rather than Alad V. es:Amalgama Patch History *Demolysts can no longer be disarmed by the Halikar, as they stop attacking the Conduit. This follows precedent with Demolysts already being immune to the effects of Loki's and Mesa's disarm abilities. }} Category:Corpus Category:Grineer Category:Orokin Category:Sentient Category:Update 25